


ice cream stop

by HappinessIsBlau



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Gen, there's a little guy/tora and implied scott/barda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So the day was saved thanks to the Justice League International, yet again! Unfortunately, the team was stuck in buttfuck nowhere on an incredibly hot day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ice cream stop

**Author's Note:**

> I work at a dairy, so the one that the team stops at is modeled after the one I work at, especially in that it is indeed in the middle of buttfuck nowhere.

So the day was saved thanks to the Justice League International, yet again! Unfortunately, the team was stuck in buttfuck nowhere on an incredibly hot day.

“Yes, Max. His teleporter transported the entire team. No, Max – the Bug is gone and it’ll still be at least two hours by flight to return to the embassy. What do you mean by “undergoing construction?!” That’s home for most of us, Max!” J’onn let out an annoyed sigh and grabbed the communicator out of Ted’s hand. It was obvious that this conversation was getting nowhere. “We will return home as soon as possible.” And he ended the conversation and handed the communicator back to Ted.

“It’s soooo fucking hot,” Guy mumbled as he used his ring to make an electric fan out of green energy. They’d only been in the air for twenty minutes, but those who could fly had to carry those who couldn’t and that was getting to be a problem in this heat. Michael and Ted had already initiated a slap-fight, J’onn cleared his throat repeatedly in the hope that it would alleviate some of the discomfort, Scott adjusted his costume uncomfortably, Bea seemed to be alright though but because of the nature of her powers, Guy had to carry Tora. Tora’s ice powers only did so much in this kind of heat – she kept making ice cubes and holding them against her face and neck but they’d melt so quickly that she gave up making them and suffered in silence. That didn’t keep her from slapping lightly on Guy’s arm scolding for his language. “Sorry, babe,” he whispered to her quietly.

“Hey. Hey, Poo-ster, ask that flying GPS where the nearest ice cream place is!” Michael opened his mouth to respond to the incredibly bad pun, but ice cream sounded like a good idea. “Skeets?” “I’m on it, sir. It seems that there’s a dairy with many options almost directly below us,” and that’s all it took for the flying members to stop their northern flight and descend.

The place was like something you’d see in Smallville, really – a rural dairy with several teenage girls at the counter. There was wood paneling from the 1970s on the walls, several freezers filled with ice-cream cakes and milk and iced teas. There was also blessed air-conditioning, much to everyone’s relief. The girls at the counter were obviously not used to seeing vigilantes, but since the JLI had been in the national news recently, at least the girls were familiar enough with them to not call the cops. Hopefully.

“Can I, uh, help you?” one girl asked – she couldn’t have been older than 16 and she was petite and blonde. “Yeah, hi. Can you recommend something? We’re not from around here. Obviously.” Bea motioned to her teammates as she approached the counter. The girl gulped. “Sure… uh, our best-sellers in hand-dipped ice cream are peanut-butter-vanilla-swirl, mint chocolate chip, and of course chocolate and vanilla. We have milkshakes and you can have any flavor you’d like of the hand-dipped ice cream with those. We also have, uh, basically, like… McFlurries. Our most popular ones are the peanut butter cups and the Ore—“I would like one of the oreo ones, please.” J’onn interrupted. The girl at the counter jumped and stared at him for a moment before she nodded and began working on it, turning on an ancient soft-serve machine.

“This is wonderful. Thank you for suggesting this, Guy,” Tora announced as they walked out of the store. The three scoops of vanilla seemed like it weighed more than Tora did, but she ate it quickly and she seemed much happier now that she wasn’t so overheated. “Guy Gardner with a good idea! I never thought I’d see the day,” Ted chimed as he worked on a mint milkshake. “Stuff it, Bug,” Guy responded as he stuck out his tongue. “Real mature, guys. Let’s just get home before Max gets suspicious!” Scott proposed, muttering (as if it’d ever be an afterthought), “but let’s fly slow enough that we finish our ice cream before we get home. If Barda learns I didn’t bring her home any, she’ll be upset.” Michael started to say something, probably about how Barda will figure it out when she sees the credit-card statement and sees a charge for an ice cream place in PA, but J’onn shushes him. He’s content right now and doesn’t want an argument to ruin his good mood.


End file.
